marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Comics C
Contents 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ---- Ca * [[Cable Comic Books|''Cable]] (All titles) * [[Cable & Deadpool Vol 1|Cable & Deadpool]] (2004–2008) * [[Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Vol 1|Cadillacs and Dinosaurs]] (1990–1991, Epic) * [[Cage Vol 1|Cage, Vol. 1]] (1992–1993) * [[Cage Vol 2|Cage, Vol. 2]] (2002, MAX) * [[The Call Vol 1|Call, The]] (2003) * [[Call of Duty: The Brotherhood Vol 1|Call of Duty: The Brotherhood]] (2002–2003) * [[Call of Duty: The Precinct Vol 1|Call of Duty: The Precinct]] (2002–2003) * [[Call of Duty: The Wagon Vol 1|Call of Duty: The Wagon]] (2002–2003) * [[Camp Candy Vol 1|Camp Candy]] (1990) * [[Captain America Comics Vol 1|Captain America Comics]] (1941–1949,1954, Atlas Comics) * [[Captain America Vol 1|Captain America, Vol. 1]] (1968–1996, 2009–2011) * [[Captain America Vol 2|Captain America, Vol. 2]] (1996–1997) * [[Captain America Vol 3|Captain America, Vol. 3]] (1998–2002) * [[Captain America Vol 4|Captain America, Vol. 4]] (2002–2004, Marvel Knights) * [[Captain America Vol 5|Captain America, Vol. 5]] (2005–2009) * [[Captain America Vol 6|Captain America, Vol. 6]] (2011–current) * [[Captain America and The Falcon Vol 1|Captain America and the Falcon]] (2004–2005) * [[Captain America: Forever Allies Vol 1|Captain America: Forever Allies]] (2010) * [[Captain America: Patriot Vol 1|Captain America: Patriot]] (2010) * [[Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip Vol 1|Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip]] (2010) * [[Captain America: The Chosen Vol 1|Captain America: The Chosen]] (2007–2008) * [[Captain America Comic Books|Captain America - One-Shots]] (link to all "one-shot" Captain America titles) * [[Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty Vol 1|Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty]] (1998–1999) * [[Captain Britain Vol 1|Captain Britain, Vol. 1]] (1976–1977, Marvel UK) * [[Captain Britain Vol 2|Captain Britain, Vol. 2]] (1985–1986, Marvel UK) * [[Captain Britain and MI-13 Vol 1|Captain Britain and MI-13]] (2008–2009) * [[Captain Confederacy Vol 1|Captain Confederacy]] (1991–1992, Epic) * [[Captain Justice Vol 1|Captain Justice]] (1988) * [[Captain Marvel Vol 1|Captain Marvel, Vol. 1]] (1968–1979) * [[Captain Marvel Vol 2|Captain Marvel, Vol. 2]] (1989–1994) * [[Captain Marvel Vol 3|Captain Marvel, Vol. 3]] (1995–1996) * [[Captain Marvel Vol 4|Captain Marvel, Vol. 4]] (2000–2002) * [[Captain Marvel Vol 5|Captain Marvel, Vol. 5]] (2002–2004) * [[Captain Marvel Vol 6|Captain Marvel, Vol. 6]] (2007–2008) * [[Captain Planet and the Planeteers Vol 1|Captain Planet and the Planeteers]] (1991–1992) * [[Captain Savage and His Leatherneck Raiders Vol 1|Captain Savage and His Leatherneck Raiders]] (1968–1970) * [[Captain Universe Vol 1|Captain Universe]] (2006) (5 issues) * [[Car Warriors Vol 1|Car Warriors]] (1991, Epic) * [[Care Bears Vol 1|Care Bears]] (1985–1989, Star Comics) * [[Carnage: It's a Wonderful Life|Carnage: It's a Wonderful Life]] (1996) * [[Carnage: Mind Bomb|Carnage: Mind Bomb]] (1996) * [[Cartoon Kids Vol 1|Cartoon Kids]] (1957) * [[Casey Crime Photographer Vol 1|Casey Crime Photographer]] (1948–1950) * [[Cat Vol 1|Cat, The]] (1972–1973) * [[Caught Vol 1|Caught]] (1956–1957, Atlas Comics) Ce * [[Century Distant Sons Vol 1|Century: Distant Sons]] (1996) Ch * [[Chamber Vol 1|Chamber]] (2002–2003, Icons) * [[Chamber of Chills Vol 1|Chamber of Chills]] (1972–1976) * [[Chamber of Darkness Vol 1|Chamber of Darkness]] (1969–1972) * [[Champions Vol 1|Champions, The]] (1975–1978) * [[Cheap Trick: Busted Vol 1|Cheap Trick: Busted]] (1990) * [[Children of the Voyager Vol 1|Children of the Voyager]] (1993) * [[Chili Vol 1|Chili]] (1969–1973) * [[Chiller Vol 1|Chiller]] (1993, Epic) * [[Chuck Norris Vol 1|Chuck Norris]] (1987, Star) Ci * [[Cindy Comics Vol 1|Cindy Comics]] (1947–1950, Atlas Comics) * [[Cindy Smith Vol 1|Cindy Smith]] (1950, Atlas Comics) * [[Citizen V and the V-Battalion Vol 1|Citizen V and the V-Battalion]] (2001) * [[Citizen V and the V-Battalion Everlasting Vol 1|Citizen V and the V-Battalion: The Everlasting]] (2002) * [[Civil War Vol 1|Civil War]] (2006–2007) * [[Civil War: House of M Vol 1|Civil War: House of M]] (2008–2009) Cl * [[Clandestine Vol 1|Clandestine, Vol. 1]] (1994–1995) * [[Clandestine Vol 2|Clandestine, Vol. 2]] (2008) * [[Classic Punisher Vol 1|Classic Punisher]] (1989) * [[Classic X-Men Vol 1|Classic X-Men]] (1986–1990) * [[Claws Vol 1|Claws]] (2006) * [[Clive Barkers Book of the Damned Vol 1|Clive Barker's: Book of the Damned]] (1991, Epic) * [[Clive Barkers Hellraiser Vol 1|Clive Barker's: Hellraiser]] (1989–1993, Epic) * [[Clive Barker's Night Breed Vol 1|Clive Barker's: Night Breed']] (1990–1992, Epic) * [[Clive Barkers Harrowers Vol 1|''Clive Barker's: Harrowers]] (1993, Epic) * [[Cloak and Dagger Comic Books|Cloak and Dagger]] (All titles) Co * [[Code of Honor Vol 1|Code of Honor]] (1997) * [[Codename: Firearm Vol 1|Codename: Firearm]] (1995, Malibu) * [[Codename: Genetix Vol 1|Codename: Genetix]] (1993, Marvel UK) * [[Codename Spitfire Vol 1|Codename: Spitfire]] (1987, New Universe) * [[Colossus Comic Books|Colossus]] * [[Combat Vol 1|Combat]] (1952–1953, Atlas) * [[Combat Casey Vol 1|Combat Casey]] (1953–1957, Atlas Comics) * [[Combat Kelly Vol 1|Combat Kelly]] (1951–1957, Atlas Comics) * [[Combat Kelly and the Deadly Dozen Vol 1|Combat Kelly and the Deadly Dozen]] (1972–1973) * [[Comedy Comics Vol 1|Comedy Comics, Vol. 1]] (1942–1945, Atlas Comics) * [[Comedy Comics Vol 2|Comedy Comics, Vol. 2]] (1948, Atlas Comics) * [[Comet Man Vol 1|Comet Man]] (1987) * [[Comic Capers Vol 1|Comic Capers]] (1944, Atlas Comics) * [[Comics for Kids Vol 1|Comics for Kids]] (1945, Atlas Comics) * [[Comix Book Vol 1|Comix Book]] (1974–1975, Magazine Management) * [[Commando Adventures Vol 1|Commando Adventures]] (1957, Atlas Comics) * [[Complete Comics Vol 1|Complete Comics]] (1944, Atlas Comics) * [[Complete Mystery Vol 1|Complete Mystery]] (1948, Atlas Comics) * [[Conan Vol 1|Conan]] (1995–1996) * [[Conan Classic Vol 1|Conan Classic]] (1994–1995) * [[Conan Saga Vol 1|Conan Saga]] (1987–1995) * [[Conan Death Covered in Gold Vol 1|Conan Death Covered in Gold]] (1999) * [[Conan Flame and the Fiend Vol 1|Conan Flame and the Fiend]] (2000) * [[Conan the Adventurer Vol 1|Conan: The Adventurer]] (1994–1995) * [[Conan the Barbarian Vol 1|Conan: The Barbarian]] (1970–1993) * [[Conan the Barbarian Movie Special Vol 1|Conan: The Barbarian, Movie Special]] (1982) * [[Conan the Barbarian The Usurper Vol 1|Conan: The Barbarian: The Usurper]] (1997–1998) * [[Conan the Destroyer Movie Special Vol 1|Conan the Destroyer]] (1985) * [[Conan the King Vol 1|Conan the King]] (1984–1989) * [[Conan the Savage Vol 1|Conan the Savage]] (1995–1996) * [[Conan vs Rune Vol 1|Conan vs. Rune]] (1995) * [[Conan Lord of the Spiders Vol 1|Conan: Lord of the Spiders]] (1998) * [[Coneheads Vol 1|Coneheads]] (1994) * [[Conspiracy Vol 1|Conspiracy]] (1998) * [[Contest of Champions II Vol 1|Contest of Champions II]] (1999) * [[Cops Job Vol 1|Cops: The Job]] (1992) * [[Cosmic Powers Vol 1|Cosmic Powers]] (1994) * [[Cosmic Powers Unlimited Vol 1|Cosmic Powers Unlimited]] (1995–1996) * [[Count Duckula Vol 1|Count Duckula]] (1988–1990) * [[Cowboy Action Vol 1|Cowboy Action]] (1955–1956, Atlas Comics) * [[Cowboy Romances Vol 1|Cowboy Romances]] (1949–1950, Atlas Comics) * [[Cowgirl Romances Vol 1|Cowgirl Romances]] (1950, Atlas Comics) * [[Coyote Vol 1|Coyote]] (1983–1986, Epic) Cr * [[Craptacular B-sides Vol 1|Craptacular B-Sides]] (2002–2003) * [[Crash Ryan Vol 1|Crash Ryan]] (1984–1985, Epic) * [[Crazy Comic Books|Crazy]] (All titles) * [[Creatures on the Loose Vol 1|Creatures on the Loose]] (1971–1975) * [[Psylocke and Archangel Crimson Dawn Vol 1|Crimson Dawn]] (1997) * [[Crew Vol 1|Crew]] (2003–2004) * [[Crime and Punishment: Marshal Law Takes Manhattan Vol 1|Crime & Punishment]] (1989, Epic) * [[Crime Can't Win Vol 1|Crime Can't Win]] (1950–1952, Atlas Comics) * [[Crime Cases Comics Vol 1|Crime Cases Comics]] (1950–1952, Atlas Comics) * [[Crime Exposed Vol 1|Crime Exposed]] (1948, Atlas Comics) * [[Crime Exposed Vol 2|Crime Exposed Vol 2]] (1950–1952, Atlas Comics) * [[Crime Fighters Vol 1|Crime Fighters]] (1954–1955, Atlas Comics) * [[Crime Must Lose Vol 1|Crime Must Lose!]] (1950–1952, Atlas Comics) * [[Crimefighters Vol 1|Crimefighters]] (1948–1949, Atlas Comics) * [[Criminal Comic Books|Criminal]] (All titles) * [[Crimson Dynamo Vol 1|Crimson Dynamo]] (2003–2004, Epic) * [[Shadowline Saga Vol 1|Critical Mass]] (1990, Epic) * [[Crypt of Shadows Vol 1|Crypt of Shadows]] (1973–1975) Cu * [[Cupid Vol 1|Cupid]] (1949–1950, Atlas Comics) * [[Curse of Rune Vol 1|Curse of Rune]] (1995, Malibu) * [[Curse of the Weird Vol 1|Curse of the Weird]] (1993–1994) * [[Cutting Edge Vol 1|Cutting Edge]] (1995) Cy * [[Cyberspace 3000 Vol 1|Cyberspace 3000]] (1993–1994, Marvel UK) * [[Cyclops Comic Books|Cyclops'']] (All titles) ---- Contents 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ---- Category:Structure